


Thawing The Storm

by TwilightHeart



Category: Disney - Fandom, Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Varian and the Seven Kingdoms
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, Winter storm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28512960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwilightHeart/pseuds/TwilightHeart
Summary: It's been years since they'd experienced a snow storm quite like this, but the memory of the last still haunts Varian. When it hits, Varian is at Hugo's apartment and unable to leave. Hugo does his best to comfort the man he deeply cares for.
Relationships: Hugo & Varian (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms), Hugo/Varian (Disney: Varian and the Seven Kingdoms), varigo
Comments: 10
Kudos: 46





	Thawing The Storm

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at summaries. This is a modern day AU with little hints of other characters and elements aligning with Tangled: the Series and Varian and the Seven Kingdoms. I tried to keep all of it vague because I only wanted to write fluff, not details. For reference, Hugo and Varian haven't admitted feelings to one another but have flirted and bickered many, many times. This one-shot is specifically told in Hugo's point-of-view because I wanted to try out my hand at figuring out his character for myself.

It had started as simple snow flurries earlier that afternoon. Light, slow falling snow. It wasn't sticking to the ground until evening turned the world greyer and colder. By the time the wind kicked up, Varian was at Hugo's apartment. It wasn't unusual for him to spend so much time with the older male these days. In fact, it had become a norm. As the storm outside brewed into a wintery mix, it became evident that Varian wouldn't be leaving Hugo's place for the night. For Varian, it was more than any simple reason. Hugo viewed it as a matter of Varian's safety, but when he noticed the way Varian nervously looked into the storm and then withdrew with his arms around himself as though he were trying to hold himself together, Hugo became more aware. He watched as Varian tucked himself into a corner of the couch, body leaning into the back of it and his knees bending so he could hug them to his chest. There was a visible shiver along his body before he nuzzled against the fabric. 

At first, all Hugo could do was stare with worry and take in every detail as though trying to sum up what would be the best way to comfort the man he felt so much for. It wasn't very long before he moved forward, reaching for the folded blanket draped over the back of the couch. He opened it and drew it over Varian's huddled form before sitting next to him. "You don't look so good, Goggles," he commented before reaching to brushed his hand under those dark, overgrown bangs to press his hand against his forehead, checking his temperature.

The look he received held no more bite than some others he'd been given by the younger, but he wasn't exactly prepared for how fast Varian moved to slap his hand away from him with how sluggishly he had moved getting situated on the couch. He retracted his hand hastily, flinching only mildly at the fact he'd been swatted at harshly. "I'm fine," Varian argued in annoyance.

Not that it was up for debate. Clearly, there was something bothering Varian and Hugo was determined to soothe it. Still, Hugo returned that glare he received with a look of his own. "I can turn the heat higher if it's too cold in here?" He watched as Varian's glare averted him, looking instead over the back of the couch. Hugo's vision tried to follow, but all that stood behind the couch was the hallway that lead to the bedroom and bathroom. Nothing in particular hung on his walls, at least not going in that particular direction. Unless Varian was hinting that he wanted to go to bed, which he could've been, he was just staring off into space. Hugo looked to the male again. "Varian," he spoke, just trying to draw Varian's full attention again.

"I told you, _I'm fine_."

The snap was enough to leave Hugo momentarily stunned for words. Slowly, he drew in a deep breath to release it just as slowly once his lungs were fully filled. Jade-hued vision drifted back to the window where snow fell heavily, whipping against the window at the urging of the wind. The forecast for the day hadn't predicted this. The storm had seemingly come out of nowhere, but the weather app on his phone had changed to predict a dangerous wintery mixture of snow and ice. There hadn't been a storm like this in years. 

Silently, Hugo withdrew from the couch entirely and walked over to the kitchen. There was no use trying to pry when Varian was clammed up this way. The blond had figured that out the hard way, during an argument that left Hugo scalded by Varian's temper. It didn't help that Hugo was pushy, especially when it came to Varian's well-being. It was as though Varian just wasn't used to being cared for. He often shared, and he was very expressive in the way he spoke, moved and in every facial expression he gave. However, his ability to talk about his feelings deeply contrasted that. If there was something bothering him, he'd keep it to himself. What was worse, Varian was stubborn to a fault. Prying was no way to get him to open up about what was going on inside that head of his.

Instead, he busied his hands. If he couldn't get Varian to talk, then he'd comfort him by doing for him. He warmed milk in a pot over the stove, careful not to bring it to a boil. He poured it and a packet of hot cocoa mix into one of the larger mugs he had, one that was almost big enough to substitute a bowl. There were several times he looked up between heating the milk and stirring the mixture, looking to see if Varian had moved at all in his spot, but Varian hadn't moved a muscle. After adding a few mini marshmallows to the cup, he picked it up and brought it with him to the couch. Already, those gorgeous blue eyes turned back to him and spied the mug curiously. "Here," he said as he held it out for Varian. With anticipated sluggish movement, Varian took the mug from him and lifted it to his face. He didn't tip it just yet. His eyes fell closed and he breathed in the sweet warmth, a small smile drawing along his lips. For a moment, there was a break in the gloom that had taken the man he cared for. 

They sat there silently as the fire crackled along planks of wood in the hearth. Varian sipped at the hot cocoa while Hugo watched him, admiring his features from where he sat next to him. The wind continued to howl, but Varian no longer shivered at its presence as though the warmth of the cocoa could stave it off. And perhaps it could, but Hugo liked to imagine that it was solely the gesture of making him hot cocoa that left Varian too warm to be bothered by the wind. "Thank you," came the eventual words, spoken in such a fragile tone that Hugo's heart sank. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you. It's just that this weather .." His voice trailed and he cut himself off before it could break.

Hugo leaned forward in his spot, his brows knitted with concern. "You don't have to say any more," he said. As those eyes came to meet his, Hugo let out a short breath. It was now obvious that Varian said it and Hugo was so damned stupid for not remembering the pieces he'd been given. There had been times when Varian had mentioned a storm in his past. It was the reason Varian moved to this city, so he'd once stated in a bitter conversation Hugo hadn't even been apart of but rather had been eavesdropping on. Pain stemmed from that memory every time Varian mentioned a storm, and Hugo had been the idiot who didn't recognize that the storm he spoke of was the snow storm. He didn't know the details because Varian didn't like to talk about his past. In fact, a lot of who Varian was before he came to this city remained a mystery to Hugo. "I'm here for you," he continued softly.

Those blue eyes searched his and Hugo watched as they turned watery. Tears didn't build, though. Instead, Varian set his hot cocoa down on the coffee table and eased himself along the couch. His socks brushed against Hugo's legs as he turned his body to properly cuddle up close to the blond. His arms stretched out under the blanket to draw it open enough to engulf them both in the warmth it harbored. Heat rose over the older's cheeks and his heart began to race. He patiently waited for Varian to finish adjusting in his seat before he slipped his arms tenderly around Varian's body, as though he was unsure if he had permission and didn't want to ruin the moment by making a move Varian wasn't ready for. But Varian snuggled into his hold, going so far as to tuck his head against the bend between Hugo's shoulder and neck. 

This .. this felt amazing. The room was already a nice toasty warm because of Hugo's lacking tolerance for cold temperatures, but now it just felt like he'd reached melting point. His head tipped forward and he nuzzled his cheek against those dark strands of hair. He couldn't help but breathe in his natural scent, and while he wasn't the one who needed comforting, he felt comforted by it. Having Varian this close had been a desire that lingered at the back of his mind, ever since he realized he had a huge crush on the male. He was openly flirtatious and often times came out looking like an idiot for it, but with how often Varian shot him down, it felt like something he'd never attain. The moment felt like a dream. Hugo began to wonder if it was, with how uncharacteristically quiet Varian was being or how long the moment held on. Then he realized Varian's body was mildly quaking.

"Varian?" He withdrew just enough to look down, but Varian refused to look at him. He turned his head, trying to hide his face. "Hey..." Hugo brought his hand up and brushed his fingers through those long bangs of his, brushing his hair out of his face. He could see his face and ears were red, and with the way his body quaked, it dawned on him that Varian was crying. Fingers curled against the fabric of his shirt and tugged, and Hugo couldn't help but be drawn into him, both arms lifting a little higher to wrap protectively around the smaller frame he already held. "I've got you," he softly spoke. Again, he nuzzled his face against the top of his head, this time with purpose as though he could shelter Varian from whatever was causing him pain. The younger buried his face in Hugo's chest and pressed himself harder against him, his body tense as he sobbed against the blond.

Hugo wasn't sure how long they stayed like that. All that mattered to him was that Varian knew he was safe there, in his arms. This would be a safe place for him to release any tension, anger, fear, anxiety, and pain. Any ounce of heaviness the younger felt, he was allowed to shed here and Hugo silently vowed it'd always be a safe place for him to do so. If he could only know the real burdens Varian had faced in the life he once had before moving to this city. Once his body ceased to quake and began to release tension, Hugo tried to break the silence. "You know, your hot cocoa is getting cold."

At the words, Varian turned his head towards the mug he'd left forgotten on the coffee table. He eyed it, hesitating to withdraw from the warmth that had built between their bodies under the shared blanket. "It's probably too cold by now," he quietly answered. The fragility his voice carried struck Hugo like a needle to his heart, but he didn't dare mention it. He leaned forward and picked up the mug, bringing it to Varian so he could judge the mug for himself properly. With one hand, he took it and immediately frowned at it. "Yeah, it's too cold." He set the mug back down on the coffee table and lifted his vision to meet with Hugo's. 

"I can heat it back up?" Hugo began to to offer. "Or I can make you a new one? I have a whole box of-"

"No."

Hugo blinked at the abrupt answer. "No?"

"No. You're not leaving me."

There was resolution behind those eyes, telling him that Varian wasn't going to budge. Not that he really wanted to either. If anything, he wanted to hold Varian longer. Having him tucked in his arms this way felt wonderful and warm, and with how Varian kept grip of his shirt to keep him close in return made him happier than anything else in this world ever had. But the air had become so tense and Varian's eyes were still red and puffy from crying. The blond just wanted to bring Varian's smile back. Hugo reached a hand up to brush his thumb along Varian's flushed cheek, but the tears had already been wiped away by on his shirt when Varian had refused to look at him. "I'm not going to leave you," he started and began to sink his arms down along Varian's form. He could see Varian's stubborn expression shift to confusion, falling as though he could follow where those arms went. He went slow so he could properly hook them under Varian's legs. "I will take you with me." 

He grinned at the younger as though this was the perfect solution, but then those eyes turned a glare at him. Before he could lift him up into his arms, Varian smacked his arm hard. "Don't ruin it, idiot!"

"I'm not going to ruin it! Look, we'll keep the blanket around us and I'll hold you in my arms." He began to lift Varian up, but the male immediately pushed against his chest with one hand while the other grabbed at one of his arms, wide eyes looking down as though he were trying to find a way out of this 'solution' without separating from the warmth they shared. The harsh press of his palm against Hugo's chest caused the blond to cease and he huffed. "Do you have a better idea?"

"Yes! Forget the hot cocoa, I don't need it! I need _you_!"

Those words were enough that Hugo sat stunned. His arms relaxed under Varian's weight and he sat staring at the younger. "You need me?" he eventually asked, just to confirm what he'd heard.

"Yes," Varian answered and huffed at him, as though that answer should've been apparent the entire time.

Hugo could feel the molten happiness fill him to the brim, until he felt like he could burst. He drew his arms out from under Varian and returned them around him, leaning in to tenderly nuzzle his nose against Varian's hairline. Varian's body eased from its rigid stubbornness and he leaned into Hugo once again, pressing his own face there against Hugo's collarbone. His fingers curled again to cling to his shirt and he tucked the rest of his body as close to Hugo's as he could. "Like this?" he softly questioned.

"Yeah. Like this." The fragile tone in which Varian had spoken earlier was no longer there, instead he sounded more relieved. Honestly, Hugo was, too. 

He briefly looked to the window where the ice had created a frosted layer over the glass, obstructing the view outside. He could hear the pelt of the frozen raindrops as they hit against the side of the building, but his apartment was in between two floors and thus he couldn't hear it otherwise. It was contrasted by the fire, still crackling along the wood as it conquered each log it had been fed. The fire was their main source of light, leaving a soft ambience to the room. The only other was the bathroom light down the hallway and the overhanging light above the stove. His apartment felt bare, mostly because he tended to drift from place to place across town. If he didn't have a benefactor specifically paying for his apartment until .. well, he wasn't sure how long the agreed arrangement was supposed to last, he would've been out of the apartment by now. There weren't many things a drifter kept with them, only the bare minimum. Since Varian began to come over, he'd been contributing to decorating the apartment and making it feel more like home. It was funny because, for Hugo, Varian had become the sole reason it felt like home. Without him, it simply felt like a roof over his head, provided by someone else. 

Hugo felt that more than ever now, with Varian nestled in his arms while the storm continued to rage outside. The heat of Varian's breath against his skin left a tingling sensation along his collarbone, and those dark strands of hair tickled his shoulder where they strayed. He couldn't get over the cling of those fingers to his shirt, a telling sign of Varian's desire to keep him this close. It wasn't debatable, it wasn't dismissable. Varian wanted him in this moment, when he was in pain and needed to stave off the cold and bitter past Hugo could tell haunted him. The blond nuzzled his cheek against the top of Varian's head. He would be the one to keep him safe. He would renew that smile on his lips every chance he got, and he'd remind Varian constantly that he was not alone.

He could feel Varian's body push against him. It was a slow push at first, but when Hugo didn't move, Varian nearly shoved him back until Hugo fell back on the couch, hitting his head on the arm. The cushion mostly broke his fall from causing harm, but he still flinched to how fast he came crashing backwards. Varian pushed himself up with his arms so he could look at him, frowning apologetically at the other. "I- I didn't think you'd fall that hard. I'm sorry. Are you okay?" He looked over Hugo's face, no doubt searching for any abnormalities or sign of pain. 

Hugo only felt a little sore. It definitely wasn't enough for him to not catch what it was that Varian had said and a grin curved his lips. "I'm okay. If it's you I'm falling for, then it's worth it."

Varian's concern swelled into a huffy little glare upon the flirt. "It's good there were cushions here. If you hit your head any harder, you'd probably have needed emergency surgery to repair that damaged brain of yours."

"Ouch!" Hugo put a hand over his heart, giving an exaggerated pained expression. "You hurt me, Goggles."

Those beautiful blue eyes rolled before he eased himself down ontop of him. The blanket had fallen back in the struggle to get Hugo to lay and Varian had to pull it up over them both as soon as he was able. He fussed with it, unable to get it completely over their entangled forms. Hugo had to help him, fixing it so that it at last covered them from toe to Varian's shoulders. As soon as they were both settled, Varian laid his head on Hugo's chest and relaxed while Hugo's arms again found themselves wrapping around the smaller frame. It was there that they slowly drifted until sleep claimed them both.


End file.
